Several types of work vehicles may incorporate articulated frames. Examples of work vehicles which may incorporate articulated frames include articulated dump trucks, high speed dozers, motor graders, scrapers, skidders, tractors, wheel loaders, wheeled feller bunchers, and wheeled harvesters. These work vehicles may be articulated by the extension and refraction of hydraulic cylinders in a hydraulic circuit.